Jag Älskar Dig, Liebling
by grimwoode
Summary: Ludwig is anxious to see his husband coming home for Christmas. Each have a surprise in store for the other, having missed each other dearly while Berwald was away.


This feeling flourishing in Ludwig's chest was foreign to him. It was something he could never get used to. It was a feeling that vaguely resembled fear, but whereas fear made him jump right into action, this feeling made him anxious and prone to overthinking, and sometimes unfortunately made him perspire more than he would like.

When he asked Roderich about it the first time he felt this way, his older cousin explained to him that he was just nervous and that it would go away. Of course, it always did, but that didn't mean he got used to the feeling. Even now as he sat in a well-ventilated, air-conditioned waiting area of the airport, he was sweating and tugging uncomfortable at his shirt collar. He'd already loosened his tie an hour ago.

For three hours, he waited at the airport. He lost count of the number of times he double-checked the itinerary to make sure he had the right date, right time, _right airport_ , to make sure he wasn't getting anything mixed up, but no, he wasn't. His husband's flight was just that late, and the later it was, the more nervous Ludwig became. His mind had been replaying all the terrible things that might've happened to him and his flight. Even though he was only gone a week, he missed him something terrible and never stopped thinking about him.

He checked the time again. 18:14. Only two minutes have passed since he last checked the time. He was vaguely aware that he hadn't eaten since noon, but at this point, he wouldn't have the stomach for food anyway.

There was some more audible gibberish on the intercom announcing that another plane had arrived. Maybe this one would be the right one. It had to be.

He could see a crowd of people milling out of the terminal. Ludwig's heart started pounding painfully in his chest, his eyes constantly searching. His heart would skip a beat every time he saw a tall blond head, but when he finally caught his husband's aquamarine gaze, Ludwig's heart stopped altogether. Just like that, all his nervousness washed away into overwhelming relief.

He got up and speed-walked to where Berwald stood, not wasting a moment to wrap his arms around him and let all his love flood into the other. He didn't realize he'd stopped breathing until he felt Berwald's fingers in his hair and Ludwig instantly relaxed with a deep breath until Berwald leaned in to kiss him and stole it all away again. They were both just so happy to be home again.

* * *

As Ludwig drove them home, Berwald was talking animatedly about his visit to Sweden. He wasn't normally talkative but hearing his deep baritone voice so much warmed Ludwig's entire being, causing him to smile incessantly. It was the only proof he needed to know Berwald missed him just as much as Ludwig missed him.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home," said Ludwig. He could have sworn he saw Berwald twinkle from the corner of his eye.

"Is it that your brother is sleeping somewhere else tonight?" he asked with a suggestive undertone.

Ludwig blushed at the implication. Berwald may not be very talkative under normal circumstances, but he was more than direct enough to make up for it. "No, but he is spending the weekend with Francis and Antonio. He'll be back home Christmas Day," he informed.

"Good," smirked Berwald. He had a few surprises of his own planned for his bashful lover.

* * *

Ludwig carried Berwald's luggage while Berwald unlocked the door. He was starting to feel giddy now that they were finally home. The bed always felt that much emptier when one of them was away.

Ludwig stood behind him when Berwald swung the door open. He stood in stunned silence when he saw their interior completely decorated in red ribbons and gold garlands with a tree—a real one, he noticed—decorated with blue ribbons and crystal ornaments, white fairy lights wrapped around its entirety. In fact, the entire house was decorated in strings of little lights that made it glow like a homely winter wonderland with red and gold accents. The gold and crystal glittered from the thousands of LED lights around their home in a sort of magical atmosphere.

"Ludwig," frowned Berwald. "But we always decorate together. I was looking forward to it…"

Ludwig was crestfallen. "I wanted to surprise you," he murmured.

Berwald couldn't help but chuckle. "It's beautiful," he said, smiling. "Almost as beautiful as you. Almost."

Now Ludwig was blushing again. "You like it?" he asked.

"Love it," grinned Berwald.

Ludwig returned the smile, feeling like he had won a small victory now.

"Then get comfy, Liebe. I'll make us some hot cocoa," he decided.

Berwald went to the bedroom to leave his luggage and change out of his clothes. His grin widened when he opened the door and found hundreds more little fairy lights, these ones with a warm, golden glow revealing a bed covered in scattered rose petals—red, he noted. He was getting spoiled tonight, evidently. Two can play at that game, he decided, and left the bedroom wearing nothing more than his boxers (he still wanted Ludwig to work just a little bit for it).

Of course, he didn't expect Ludwig to have beat him to it. He found him at the stove wearing nothing but his own boxers and a frilly apron Berwald had bought him once as a joke when he found out about Ludwig's secret love of baking.

Ludwig smirked seeing Berwald."I knew you would."

"You really thought of everything," chuckled Berwald.

"You're not the only one capable of being romantic," teased Ludwig.

"You're right, but you're a lot cheesier about it," smiled Berwald, walking up behind Ludwig and holding him to his chest, resting his chin on his shoulder. He was so happy to feel Ludwig's warmth against his chest again.

"Get some mugs," requested Ludwig, teasingly nudging his rear against Berwald to get him off.

"Hm," whined Berwald, reluctantly pulling away to get them two large mugs.

Ludwig poured both mugs full of hot cocoa and the two went to bundle up in a thick red blanket on the couch with Berwald wedged with his back to Ludwig's chest between his legs, each sipping their cocoa. Ludwig soothingly ran his fingers through Berwald's hair, petting him and enjoying their closeness. They both knew they were making up for lost time.

Their empty mugs were eventually set down on the coffee table as they both continued to silently enjoy each other's presence. Until Berwald let out a yawn and Ludwig tsked at him.

"Get to bed," he murmured.

"'M not tired," protested Berwald.

"Prove it," challenged Ludwig with a playful grin.

Berwald chuckled and turned in Ludwig's lap to kiss him tenderly. "Let's go to bed," he said.

Ludwig smiled, knowing full well that sleep wasn't what was on his mind. They got up and Ludwig turned off the lights in the house before following Berwald to bed. Only then did he discover his husband had a surprise in store for him. He wasn't prepared for it, but it excited him.

They definitely weren't going to sleep tonight.


End file.
